Memories
by Alfie.The.Hero
Summary: After a terrorist attack leaves America mentally unstable and without his memories, it's up to the nations to bring his old self back.
1. Chapter 1

"Aw, c'mon, let me stay one more night!"

The whines reverberated off the walls and directly back to the source, who seemed completely unaffected. The one he was whining at, however, visibly cringed.

"No. America, I let you stay here all weekend, I have work to attend to." The blond said firmly, giving little room for argument. Though of course the younger nation could find some way to squeeze himself into any situation.

"But Artiiiiie! It's so lonely over at my place! There's no one else there in that big mansion!"

"And whose fault is that? Not mine, I'll tell you that right now. Why don't you invite your alien friend over? And I thought I told you not to call me that!"

Discussing things with America never ended well. He always behaved like such a child, and only to England. Sure, at meetings he was more obnoxious than France, but at least then he tried to use _some_common sense. But here, when they were alone, for some reason the bloody nation always got his way.

Not this time though. England was determined to get to his work. It wasn't like he didn't care for his former colony, he loved the American with all his heart and everyone knew it, he just got tedious sometimes.

"He's off doing something somewhere, I don't know, but I can't invite him over. Will you just please let me stay? Please England?" That's when he proceeded to drop to his knees. Literally. Somehow, England still managed to hold his ground.

"No, c'mon, up off the floor." England grabbed a pathetic America by the arm and pulled him to his feet, avoiding eye contact all the while. He knew that if he saw those bright blue puppy dog eyes, America would be staying the night again.

"Fine, I'll go." The Englishman had already crossed his arms with a smug smile on his face when America spoke up again. "_If_you give me a goodbye kiss."

Somehow, England knew this was coming, but rolled his eyes nonetheless. He walked forward a step as a dark blush tinted his cheeks. America suppressed a laugh as the Brit stood on his tiptoes and pressed their lips together. America snaked his arms around England's waist, and England hooked his arms around America's neck.

They stayed that way for quite a while, simply enjoying each other's company. England was the one to break the kiss, eyes half-lidded and a warm smile on his face. "Okay, now get out."

America fake pouted and pushed England away, who grumbled something under his breath. "Fine, I'm going, I'm going. I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting, right?"

England nodded, and motioned for the young nation to leave. "See you, Love." He said quietly as the other left.

"Bye Artie!" America closed the door behind him before England had the chance to correct him, which England had to give him credit for. He was a smart boy.

The older nation shook his head with a smile as he walked into his living room. He sat on the couch and clicked on the television before taking a small sip from his teacup. His face contorted in disgust. "Ech...Cold."

The blond stood from the couch and quickly made his way to the kitchen, where he proceeded to dump the cold tea into the sink and clean the ceramic cup. He filled the kettle with water and put it out on the stove before going to rifle through his wide variety of tea, trying to decide on what brew would go nicely with...He looked over his shoulder into the living. Ah, the news. Surely he had a depressing type of tea.

He chuckled to himself a bit. The news never had anything good to report. Only depressing things going on in the countries they aired in. Shame, really. No one wants to hear about a terrorist attack on America- wait, what?

England turned around so fast his head spun. He had to focus his eyes on the television, due to the fact that everything around him seemed to be turning black. The screen proudly displayed the tragedy, and the scrolling letters in red print only made it more real. England's hearing had been tuned out by a dull ringing, but was returning.

"...Officials say this was the worst terrorist attack on the country since Pearl Harbor, barely passing up the attacks that occurred in New York on September 11th, 2001. Here we have a direct quote from the president of the United States, that reads 'This attack was brutal and ruthless. It's evident that it had been planned for a very long time, with the intent of destroying as much as possible'. The city of San Francisco is in ruins now, as firefighters and police desperately try to recover whatever survivors they can, though it has proved to be quite the challenge. With there currently being so way to recover the bodies of the hundreds of victims that fell into the water from the bridge blasts, the devastation of families is clear..."

England's legs felt weak, like they could no longer support him. He fell to his knees as the world began closing in on him. Desperate thoughts ran through his mind, and he found it nearly impossible to focus on one that actually mattered in the situation. One, however, managed to catch his attention. What happened to America?

* * *

><p>The giddy blond bounced down the street after leaving England's house. He didn't have anywhere to be at the moment, so why not take the time to explore London? He never really had a chance to, due to the fact that anytime he was there, he was...engaged in other activities at England's house. Now seemed like a perfect time.<p>

America gazed around him, a wide smile dominating his features, despite the overhead clouds and light rain. He was always told his smile could light up a room, maybe they could light up a whole city too!

The young nation walked the streets of London, gaping in awe at every little thing. He looked much like a kid in a candy store, really, eyes wide and mouth agape. He even declared his love of double-decker busses to a random passer-by, who proceeded to give him a very strange look before scurrying off.

America had wandered the streets of London for quite a while before something felt...off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. It felt as if there was a knife inside him, and he began to feel woozy, his footing failing him.

He stopped walking, and looked around desperately for a park bench or some other decent place to sit. Finding nothing in a close enough vicinity, the pained country shuffled to the edge of the sidewalk. He didn't get far, however, before he collapsed to his knees with a strangled cry.

He clutched desperately at his stomach, where an unbearable emptiness began spreading, taking over. It spread to his chest, constricting his breathing. His vision began fading, and he doubled over more as he coughed up blood.

America attempted to cry out for help, but the words because lost somewhere on the way out, and the only sound that escaped was a choked scream. That's when his world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, thanks so much for all the reviews and follows and favourites! It means a lot! Now, I have a few things to apologize for before this continues, one being that the chapters are so short. I don't mean for them to be, so please forgive me ;-; Secondly, this is a sad fic, and I know people aren't always huge fans of those, so thank so much for still reading it! Lastly, I'm sorry for what you're about to read. You'll understand once you get there. More author's notes after!_

* * *

><p>England hovered over America, who laid unconscious in a hospital bed. Tears stained the older nation's cheeks, the little rivers cutting across his skin and drying in place.<p>

He had rushed to the hospital the moment he heard of the attack. Well, as soon as he was actually able to properly walk and drive. Sure enough, when he arrived, an Alfred Jones had been rushed in from an ambulance.

England had waited to see him for quite a while, and he had used the time to call some of the other nations. Canada, Germany, Italy, Japan, even old frog-face was informed of the news. Despite their busy schedules, they all found ways to pay a visit and check on their beloved, egotistical friend.

According to the doctors and nurses, there wasn't a single thing wrong with him. Witnesses reported that he doubled over in pain, and coughed up blood before losing consciousness, but the professionals still denied there being anything amiss in his scarred body.

England, as well as the other nations, knew the real reason though, and England had researched as much as possible before seeing the victim.

Russia and China had joined forces and plotted against America. They hit hard in the city of San Francisco, simultaneously blowing all the bridges with one charge, as well as multiple buildings.

Amongst the sadness and despair, rage swirled inside the British nation. He wanted nothing more than to completely obliterate those blasted countries, and he would stop at nothing to get his wish.

England's sadistic thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice. " Look guys, he's waking up!" Canada said excitedly.

America's eyes began to flutter open, squinting as the light assaulted him. England's eyes widened as the small blossom of hope within him grew. He moved closer, so he was directly next to the bed. He watched the young nation intently as the tears began to reappear in his eyes.

When the Englishman saw those blue eyes flicker open, it was like meeting his former colony all over again. Raising him again, falling in love with him again, reliving every little experience. He loved and despised it.

He lunged forward before anyone had a chance to stop him, connecting his lips with the younger nation's in a bruising kiss. Hot tears spilled over onto his pale cheeks once more and as wrapped his arms tight around America, like he'd fade away forever otherwise.

America's eyes, which were half-lidded and glazed over previously, shot open. They looked towards the man on him, and his hands moved to shove him off. The older nation stumbled back and nearly fell, but was saved further embarrassment by Germany, who caught him.

Once he had regained his balance and composure, the Brit stared, shocked, at the young nation, who stared back in disgust. England opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He just kept staring at the country who was supposed to be kissing him back.

"America? W-What's the matter, Love?" England choked out.

America looked completely dumbfounded. "What do you mean what's the matter? You came up and kissed me when I don't even know you!"

England could've sworn his heart stopped. He knew he heard America right, because everyone else looked as shocked as he was. He just didn't want to believe it. He laughed nervously, half-heartedly. "What are you talking about? Of course you know me! I'm...I'm England."

America narrowed his eyes in accusation and confusion. "England? Seriously?" He laughed loudly and rather obnoxiously, but it just didn't sound the same. "Do you really expect me to believe that you're countries? Even _I'm _not that stupid."

Germany took a step forward, his brows wrinkled in confusion. "You should believe it, because it's true. You're one as well."

The young nation laughed once more, though this time it sounded wicked. "Oh really? What am I? France? Japan? America?"

France and Japan both visibly flinched at their names being used to harshly and cruelly. Japan stepped forward. "Actually, yes. You are America." He looked disheartened, like he was slowly losing hope. That's how everyone seemed.

America, however, didn't seem impressed, and snorted indignantly. "Yeah right. I'm done with you freaks, I'm calling the nurse." His hand went for the help button and he pressed it before anyone could stop him.

Italy whined, clinging to Germany's side. "America, why aren't you acting like yourself?"

"Because I'm not a fucking country!" He cried out, so frustrated he was shaking. The others were going to protest, but were interrupted by the arrival of the nurse.

"Hello Alfred, is there a problem?" She asked sweetly, though the glare she was shooting the nations proved that she was masking her true emotions.

"Yes, actually, there is a problem." He informed with a smug smirk and the crossing of his arms. "These people won't leave me alone and keep insisting I believe something that I know not to be true. Would you kindly escort them out of the hospital?"

All the countries' heads snapped to America, dumbfounded and shocked expressions dominating their features.

"America…" England started weakly, tears clouding his vision. "You can't be doing this...It's...It's me! America, it's me!" Security arrived and began to force the fighting and arguing nations out of the room. England fought the hardest. "America! Don't do this! Please, it's me! Stop! Unhand me, he needs me!"

The guards didn't budge, and only laughed in response to his desperate actions. "Yeah, 'America' sure needs you, that's why he requested that you and all your little friends leave."

The British country stared at them blankly, fresh tears cutting rivers down his pale cheeks from his puffy red eyes. He didn't try to fight any longer, and walked alongside his fellow nations in somber silence.

* * *

><p>These bloody meetings always went the same didn't they? No matter the topic, everyone seemed to have their own side arguments going on, and they never got anywhere. Well, that wasn't entirely true.<p>

A hand came slamming hand down on the conference table, shaking it. "Silence! Of course we're getting absolutely nowhere, and it's solely due to the fact that all of you are the ones in the meeting. Now, we have an actual important matter on our hands. America isn't acting like himself, and then of course we have Russia and China to deal with because no one can predict who they'll attack next. Now, everyone will raise their hand before speaking and wait to be called on. You will speak until your point has been made, then someone else will be called on. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded at the German, who was practically seething. It was a few agonizing moments before anyone actually raised their hand.

"Ah, England. What idea do you have for us?"

England looked up, his eyes still red and cheeks still tear-stained. "I think we should go about our normal activities around him."

Everyone paused and stared in shock. Of all nations, England was the last they expected to be calm about the situation.

"How could you possibly say that, _mon chere?_" France spoke up from the other side of the table, and was followed by agreeing nods and mumbles.

"Well, it's clear that America has gotten amnesia somehow from the attack, and the most successful technique to curing it is reminding the person of their old memories. If everything is the same way as when he last remembered, maybe it'll help bring him back." The older nation said in a monotone voice. He'd been like that ever since they were thrown out of the hospital.

"Oooooo, that sounds amazing England! We should get on it right away!" Italy cheered enthusiastically, launching himself out of his chair and running circles around the table.

Canada shifted a little in his seat, uneasy. "That is an excellent idea England, but...I'm not sure that'll be enough to bring him back."

Japan nodded in agreement. "Canada is right. What I think we should do is surround him with things he loved or things that made him, him. Hamburgers, horror films, long, cold hibernations."

Germany smiled proudly. "Well then, is it settled?" All nodded, some eager while others reluctant. "Well, good. We'll start as soon as we can get him from the hospital."

England smiled for the first time since the incident, but it didn't feel right, like he didn't believe in himself. Maybe he didn't. He would just have to wait and see.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys, sorry again for pinning the attack on Russia and China. Sorry if you like them, I just thought it would work because of the whole communism thing (Which I have no real opinion on), so I apologize once more. Thanks s much for reading!<em>


End file.
